


Dropped

by Insert_clever_name



Series: The Shadow Strike Chronicles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Flight lessons, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_clever_name/pseuds/Insert_clever_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people need to be pushed out of the nest...others need to be dropped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropped

"Trust me, Pepper," Shadow offered the shorter woman a reassuring smile, but it didn't seem to be working.

Pepper was dressed in her Rescue suit, and Shadow was currently trying to teach her how to fly. The older woman was hiding her amusement well, as she watched her girlfriend flail in slight panic whenever she rose higher than 3 feet above the ground. Being a natural born flyer, she didn't quite understand what Pepper's fear was, but she was wise enough to keep her mouth shut on the matter. 

"I trust you," Pepper assured her, "it's this suit that I don't trust."

"I promise you," Shadow met Pepper's worried blue eyes,"that if you fall, I'll always catch you."

Pepper's fear stricken face softened, and she squeezed Shadow's hand, before reluctantly letting go. Shadow smiled proudly, watching as she relaxed when she realized she wouldn't immediately fall. Slowly, she moved higher, prompting Pepper to follow her cautiously. To reassure her, Shadow offered her hands for Pepper to hold, and smiled when the strawberry blonde refused it. 

"You're too cautious," Shadow mused,"flying isn't about calculations and variables. It's about instincts and quick reaction time."

She looked around at the miles of empty sand, that stretched for as far as her eyes could see. Even if Pepper did fall, not only would the suit cushion the blow, so would the sand. Looking back at the weary blonde, she smirked and, without warning, picked her up and flew 10 miles high up. Pepper's face was twisted in horror, and she was gripping Shadow's arms in a death grip. When they stopped, she glared at the supernatural, who was watching her knowingly. 

"Sometimes, you've got to be pushed out of the nest," she explained their abrupt takeoff,"other times...You have to be dropped."

Pepper frowned, looking at her in confusion,"what are yo-AHHHH!"

Shadow watched her panic as she fell, before diving after her. She straightened out, and allowed herself to fall with Pepper.

"Save yourself," she commanded, ignoring Pepper's screaming.

"I HATE YOU! IF I SURVIVE THIS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME," Pepper's angry screaming didn't faze her.

"How are you going to save other people, if you can't save yourself," Shadow questioned, crossing her arms, completely unfazed by the fact that they were approaching the ground rapidly,"you better hurry, or this will hurt."

Pepper glared hatefully at her, closing her eyes as she saw the ground come into view. Instinctively, she put her arms at her side, and waited for the pain. When it never came, she opened her eyes and realized she was hovering about 10 feet from the ground. Looking down, she realized she had activated her thrusters, and they were keeping her up. Looking up again, she saw Shadow smiling at her. Slowly, she lowered herself until her feet touched the soft sand. Seconds later, Shadow was next to her, cupping her helmet. With a thought, the metal slid away, revealing her flushed face to the former thief. 

"I did it," Pepper breathed, offering a disbelieving smile.

"You did," Shadow nodded, giving her a congratulatory kiss,"just like a knew you could."

"That felt,"...Pepper struggled to find the right word, before settling on a very accurate one,"terrifying."

Shadow laughed, shaking her head, lose strands of platinum blonde hair moving around her face with the motion. She pulled Pepper in closer, and gave her another kiss, smirking when she felt Pepper pull her in closer. She had every intention of catching Pepper if she had gotten too close to the ground, but she was proud that she didn't have to do that. 

Pepper had received combat training from Natasha, and suit training from Tony, but she had come directly to Shadow when she wanted to learn to fly. Well, not directly. She asked Thor initially, but Shadow was told there was an incident that involved kittens and hair removal. 

Shadow learned long ago not to ask questions when she didn't want the answer.

"I think that's enough for now," Shadow announced, stopping the simulation. 

As they exist the room, now that all the sand was gone, Natasha was leaned against the wall, an amused smile on her lips. She offered Shadow a smirk, before giving Pepper a kiss.

"You did it," she murmured against her lips.

"I guess I did," Pepper agreed, only half paying attention, her focus more on capturing Natasha's lips again.

Shadow watched them with a fond smile, her pale blue eyes alight with gentle affection. She wasn't sure what she had deserved to gain such an amazing relationship, but she would protect it with her life.


End file.
